Walk This Way
|artist = and |year = 1986 |dg = / / / (Classic) (Old School) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Old School) |mc = /Brown (Classic on JDU 2017) |pc = Blue/Hot Pink/Cyan Blue/Orange (Classic) Red (Old School) |gc = Royal Blue/Purple/Cyan Blue/Orange (Classic) Light Blue (Old School) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) 5 (Old School) 1 (Mashup) |lc = Red (All) |mashup = Ladies Only |alt = Old School Just Dance VIP (Santa Claus) |pictos= 93 (Classic) 195 (Old School) 111 (Mashup) |nowc= WalkThisWay (Classic) WalkThisWayALT (Old School) WalkThisWayMU (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/pEkyC9nmdj/ |perf= Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Mamson Diarra (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Aïïe Kmessabeb (P4) Old School Grace Bolebehttps://instagram.com/p/BUMZeVdAmMe/}}"Walk This Way" by and is featured on , , , , and . The song also appears in , where its title is "Smurf This Way". Appearance of the Dancers Classic The routine is performed by a dance crew of four men. P1 P1 has black hair in a flat top style, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. P2 P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, thick black glasses, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. P3 P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, some red tattoos on his arms, and black shoes. P4 P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. His glove is fingerless. At a few points, the dancers turn black with some blue highlights and outlines. Walkthisway coach 1 big.png|P1 Walkthisway coach 2 big.png|P2 Walkthisway coach 3 big.png|P3 Walkthisway coach 4 big.png|P4 Old School The Old School dancer is a woman. She wears a red bill cap, a golden necklace with a peace sign, a tie-dye cropped shirt, a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. She has pure chocolate brown frizzy hair which is tied back. The Smurf’s Dance Party Background Classic The black background features two white outlined boomboxes, one with two green diamonds, and the other with red triangles. These shapes feature complex patterns. The diamond boombox is on Run DMC's side, and the triangle boombox is on Aerosmith's side. The diamonds have a yellow leopard filling, and the triangles feature dark shades of more triangles. Around the shapes are some thin white lightning bolts and zigzag swirls. These shapes pump forward to the beat, and a brief splatter is formed around them whenever they rotate. The shapes return to their boomboxes at the start of the verses. Old School It uses the extreme background from the previous game, which features numerous squares, some of which are used as platforms throughout. It mainly shines red and orange. In an update, the background now shines blue-and-red instead of orange-and-red. The colors flash faster and the squares shift more often. At some parts, the background flashes a bright yellow. Mashup Walk This Way has a Mashup with the theme "Ladies Only" that can be purchased with 20 Mojo coins. It only features female coaches. Dancers GM - indicates a Gold Move. * Walk This Way (Old School) * Lollipop * Problem * Lollipop * Oh No! * American Girl * Diggin’ in the Dirt GM * Lollipop * Oh No! * Love You Like A Love Song * Lollipop * Problem * American Girl * Call Me Maybe * Lollipop * Diggin’ in the Dirt * Lollipop * American Girl * Walk This Way (Old School) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: This is a Wave Gold Move with occurs in the following order. It is done by walking in a circle: *'P4:' Squat down and throw your right arm down. *'P3:' Put both of your arms up. *'P2:' Grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head. *'P1:' Get down on on your right knee and cross your arms. Gold Move 2: *'P1 and P2:' Lean back, place your left arm across your chest and grab your left shoulder with your right hand. *'P3:' Put down your arms. *'P4:' Put your right arm around your ribs and your left hand on your face while standing on one leg. Walkthisway gm wgm1 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P4) Walkthisway gm wgm1 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P3) Walkthisway gm wgm1 3.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P2) Walkthisway gm wgm1 4.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Walkthisway gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Walkthisway gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Walkthisway gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Old School There are 5 Gold Moves in the Old School routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your hands up then cross them. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. Gold Move 5: When you are on the floor, jump when your knees are bent, and point to the screen with both hands quickly. Walkthiswayalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Walkthiswayalt gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Walkthiswayalt gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Walkthiswayalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Walkthiswayalt gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Walkthiswayalt gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Put your arms and hands above your head with your wrists pointing up. (Diggin’ in the Dirt) Diggin gm 1.png|Gold Move Walkthiswaymu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game There are 3 Gold Moves in : Gold Moves 1 and 2: Make a kiss with your hands. Gold Move 3: Bend down and put your hands on your knees. Smurfthisway gm 1.jpeg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Smurfthisway gm 3.jpeg|Gold Move 3 Appearances in Mashups Walk This Way appears in the following Mashups: Classic * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Old School * Circus (Show-Off) * Fun * Hips Don't Lie (Caliente) * Uptown Funk (Behind the Scenes) Captions Walk This Way Old School Dance appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Arm Shake * Crazy Happiness * Nonsense Trivia *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The original version has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the version that lasts for 3:38. *" " is censored. *"That s a real big pleaser" is misinterpreted as "That s a real big breeder". **This is due to it being a reference to a women having intercourse at a young age; however it can still be heard. *In , the song is called Smurf This Way. *The original song is by Aerosmith themselves; the game uses the Run DMC version. *Excluding the World Dance Floor VIPs, the VIP for this song is the second Just Dance VIP to not have Video Killed the Radio Star as an avatar; instead, Santa Claus uses P2 from XMas Tree s avatar (which resembles Santa Claus). **According to the flag, this version of Santa Claus is Finnish, although Santa Claus in folklore resides in the North Pole. ***This is the first VIP routine in which the VIP does not perform the Classic routine, but instead performs an alternate routine. ***This is also the first VIP to not consist of a celebrity or someone working with Ubisoft, but rather, a mythical character. ***This is also the first VIP to not allow the players to dance with Challengers. *Sometimes while playing the Just Dance VIP mode, an odd glitch occurs. The score bar doesn't count any points and you are unable to receive any stars. **As of now the Just Dance VIP glitch is fixed. *The final time Lollipop appears in the Mashup, the gummy worms from the original background appear with her, although in I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ s Mashup, the gummy worms were removed. *Since the passing of Christmas 2014, the VIP routine has been removed from the Wii and the PS3. *There is a glitch in the Extreme Version, where the dancers arms disappear for a second. **This might be a green screen error or a chrome keying glitch. *The background of the Old School routine has been updatedhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCAwQbnedZc to make it more animated. This feature can only be accessed on later created copies of the game, circa January 2015 and Just Dance Unlimited. *The Alternate coach from this song appears in the background of Uptown Funk without angles. *This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *The Alternate routine was first seen at the Brazil Game Show. *This is one of the few songs in the series to return to before doing so in within the game s initial release, along with Let It Go and almost any previous Katy Perry song. *The background of the classic routine is reused in the Hip Hop routine of Just Dance Machine with some modifications made. Additionally, the coach from the same routine reuses the clothing of P1 and P2 of the song. Gallery Game Files Walkthisway.jpg|''Walk This Way'' Walkthiswayalt cover generic.png|''Walk This Way'' (Old School) Walkthiswaymu.png|''Walk This Way'' (Mashup) Walkthiswayvip.jpg|''Walk This Way'' (VIP) Tex1_256x256_203ab5fe60abb551_14.png|''Smurf This Way'' (The Smurfs Dance Party) Walkthisway cover albumcoach.png|Classic s album coach Walkthiswayalt cover albumcoach.png|Old School Version s album coach Tex1_64x64_m_68d093156ead6ccb_14.png|Classic's album background walkthiswayalt_cover_albumbkg.png|Old School's album background Walkthisway cover.png|Classic s cover Walkthiswayalt cover.png|Old School Version s cover Walkthiswaymu cover.png|Mashup s cover Walkthisway cover@2x.jpg|Classic s cover Walkthiswayalt cover@2x.jpg|Old School Version s cover Walkthisway p2 ava.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Walkthisway p2 golden ava.png|Classic (P2) s golden avatar Walkthisway p2 diamond ava.png|Classic (P2) s diamond avatar Walkthiswayalt p1 ava.png|Old School Version s avatar Walkthiswayalt p1 golden ava.png|Old School Version s golden avatar Walkthiswayalt p1 diamond ava.png|Old School Version s diamond avatar Walkthiswayalt p1 beta golden ava.png|Beta Old School Version s golden avatar Walkthiswayalt p1 beta diamond ava.png|Beta Old School Version s diamond avatar Walkthisway pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Walkthiswayalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Old School) In-Game Screenshots Walkthisway jd2017 menu.png|''Walk This Way'' on the menu (2017) Promotional Images Walkthisway promo coaches 1.png|Promo coaches Walkthisway promo coaches 2.jpg|Promo coaches Walkthisway promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promo gameplay 1 Walkthisway promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promo gameplay 2 Walkthisway promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promo gameplay 3 Behind the Scenes Walkthisway concept art.jpg|Concept art Others Walkthisway background.jpg|Background Walkthiswayalt coach error.jpg|The glitch in the Old School routine where the dancer's arms disappear Videos Official Music Video RUN-DMC - Walk This Way Aerosmith - Walk This Way (Audio) Teasers Walk This Way - Gameplay Teaser (US) Walk This Way - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Walk This Way - Just Dance 2015 Walk This Way - Just Dance 2016 Walk This Way - Just Dance Now Walk This Way - Just Dance 2017 Walk This Way - Just Dance 2018 'Old School' Walk This Way (Old School) - Just Dance 2015 Walk This Way (Old School) (Old Background) - Just Dance 2015 Walk This Way (Old School) - Just Dance 2016 Walk This Way (Old School) - Just Dance Now Walk This Way (Old School) - Just Dance 2017 'Others' Walk This Way (Mashup) - Just Dance 2015 Walk This Way (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 ' ' Smurf This Way - The Smurfs Dance Party References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Rock Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aïïe Kmessabeb Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Julien Durand Category:Mamson Diarra Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now